


Falling In Love Again

by silverskeleton



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay Keith (Voltron), Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverskeleton/pseuds/silverskeleton
Summary: “Keith had heard those words before. Each time they exchanged those words, it felt so different, yet so similar. It was a rush of intense emotions. It’s sudden and overwhelming, but you can’t help but welcome it, take over you, suffocate you, drown you. You feel like you’re always falling, never stopping or slowing down. You’ll welcome it as long as you’re with the person who makes you feel that way.”Fluffy klance which I decided to write at 12am.





	Falling In Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, yay?
> 
> I really needed to write something fluffy. Exams have taken such a toll on me, I just needed to write a one-shot at 12am. It’s really just a bunch of fluff mushed together in a fic.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> EDIT: This fic is very messy and I apologise :// I posted it without rereading and editing, so I’m sorry for that.

Keith’s body should be accustomed to the cold of sleeping alone. Yet, ever since Keith started sleeping with his boyfriend –Keith smiled at the thought– of 4 months, his body grew used to the heat of another’s body next to him.

He awakes with a stir, eyes still closed. His hands begin to feel around for something, anything to grab and tug on, hoping to draw Lance’s lanky body close to his again. He only feels the cold of bed sheets. Keith’s eyelids flutter open, the rods in his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. He’s unable to find the familiar silhouette of Lance’s body that Keith had been studying for the past 4 months. The area which Lance had been sleeping was cold, gone were any trace of heat.

Keith pulls off the covers, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed, getting up to search for his loving boyfriend. His enhanced vision reveals Lance took his olive green hoodie off the hanger, meaning he’d left their shared home.

Sauntering down the stairs, Keith hopes to find Lance in the kitchen or the living room. Smiling, Keith’s eyes scan the dark room, numerous soft, precious memories flashing in his head with every piece of furniture illuminated by the dim moonlight seeping into the house. They all make his heart swell in joy, make his stomach do flips, a dorky, lopsided grin stretches across his face as his mind drifts to the Cuban boy he’s captivated by.

Right. Keith’s reminded his entire purpose of coming down was to find Lance and get back to bed.

“Lance?” Keith calls out into the darkened house, expecting a reply coming from anywhere.

But, there was nothing.

Curiously piques in Keith. Lance should have responded. Even if he was taking a dump in the bathroom, Lance would never ignore Keith’s voice.

Keith’s ears twitch, picking up the gentle pitter latter of raindrops colliding with the roof of their home; Lance’s favourite sound. Well, second to Keith’s voice of course.

His purple gray eyes dart to the window’s positioned at the front of the house. Keith’s legs make their way there. As he approaches the window, the silhouette of a hooded figure is revealed to Keith. Pressing his forehead against the cool glass, Keith tries to get a better look at the figure. 

“Lance.” Keith breathes out, immediately recognising those strikingly ocean blue eyes which reflected so many complex, intricate emotions.

Keith’s legs carry him to Lance, not caring about getting wet, Lance drawing him in like a magnet. Lance doesn’t seem to notice the sound of the front door closing or Keith walking towards him. 

“Hey.” Keith puts a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Lance is snapped out of his trance, head snapping around to meet the piercing purple eyes of his alien boyfriend. “K-Keith! What are you doing up?” Lance asks, a moment after he’s over the slight shock. 

Lance looked like a godsend. His chestnut hair though damp and sticking to his forehead, yet still looking so soft. His gorgeous, tanned skin had raindrops rolling down it, slowly, almost gracefully. His eyes were still mesmerising, though looking a little tired, Keith’s Lance was still in them. His lips were damp, delectable, soft.

Lance thought Keith looked equally as lovely. His jet black bedhead mullet had hair sticking out at random places and angles, inviting Lance to run his hands through that strangely attractive hairstyle Keith had. His pale skin was dryer than Lance’s, having just stepped out into the rain and all, making Lance want to rub his cheek against his. Piercing purple eyes that usually held so much intensity and hidden emotions, were screaming purity and an overflow of emotions. 

Keith slipped his arms around Lance’s torso, under his jacket. “Inviting you back to bed.” Keith says, resting his head against Lance’s chest. Lance holds onto Keith’s hips, tugging them towards his own to close up any space between their bodies.

Lance opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by none other than the person he’s embracing right now. “What were you thinking of?” Keith asks, looking up at Lance. The rythimc touches of raindrops against his skin and hair calming him as he’s pressed up against Lance. 

Lance sighs contently, a genuine smile spreading across his face. “Thinking how we’re finally home. Home on Earth, home with my family,” Lance presses a kiss to Keith’s soft forehead. “and home with you right here.” 

“Cheese.” Keith teases, not-so-secretly loving it. 

Lance rolls his eyes. “You love it. Your expression gives it away.” Lance gives him a quick peck on the lips. To which, Keith groans in displeasure at the short contact of their lips. Lance laughs into the night, cupping Keith’s cheek sweetly, bending down to connect their lips.

Keith instantaneously melts into Lance’s arms, kissing back as sweetly. Their lips moved together, harmoniously, softly. Both of them not deepening the kiss or demanding more. Simply enjoying each other’s gentleness with each other. The rain does little to phase them. The soft sounds of drizzles hitting the ground their stood on added to the gentleness they both felt.

Neither of them were willing to break the kiss, but eventually reaching their limits and having to pull away from each other. Lance rests his forehead against Keith’s, staring into his eyes with such a sickeningly sweet expression. Keith chuckles, returning the affection.

“Hey, Keith?” Lance whispers, afraid of ruining the absolutely perfectly perfect atmosphere.

Keith hums in acknowledgment.

“I love you.”

The words take a while to reach his head. Keith’s smile brightening, his heart fluttering, his knees almost buckling in response to those three words. His stomach does flips as butterflies attack furiously.

Keith had heard those words before. Each time they exchanged those words, it felt so different, yet so similar. It was a rush of intense emotions. It’s sudden and overwhelming, but you can’t help but welcome it, take over you, suffocate you, drown you. You feel like you’re always falling, never stopping or slowing down. You’ll welcome it as long as you’re with the person who makes you feel that way.

Love.

The word loved to ring in Keith’s ears.

“I love you too, Lance.”

Apparently, it loved to ring in Lance’s ears too.


End file.
